escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
DeStorm Power
DeStorm Power, nicknamed The Railroad Tycoon, was invited to a masquerade ball in the Victorian Era by The Sorceress, who was possessing Joey Graceffa at the time. He is voted into the Golden Goblet Challenge against Lauren Riihimaki for being too shady. He wins and returns to the group, in which Lauren’s boyfriend, Alex Wassabi, is extremely upset about, blaming everyone for Lauren’s death. However, Alex‘s hate narrows down to only DeStorm, vowing to take him out. DeStorm then joins Jesse Wellens and leaves the group to play strip poker with Haruko and Kira due to not wanting to help the group. Haruko and Kira turn out to be spiders and both DeStorm and Jesse are captured. Gabbie Hanna and Tana Mongeau are then voted into the Spider Web Challenge to save them, with Gabbie winning. Gabbie then chooses to save DeStorm over Jesse, the two forming an alliance. Yet again Alex is furious that DeStorm returned alive. The very next episode, Alex and DeStorm both willing enter the Pool Challenge to settle their feud once and for all. Alex wins, and DeStorm is executed by a magic arrow by The Dark Army. DeStorm, renamed'' The Enforcer'', is woken up in the Museum of the Dead by Joey and Bretman Rock. He immediately notices that Alex is there as well, deciding that it was time for “round two” of their feud. He also reunited with Gabbie, reigniting their alliance and common killer Alex, who beat both of them in challenges. He forms an unlikely alliance with Alex after he gave him gold coins so he wouldn’t be the one with the lowest amount, as the two with the lowest amount would be sent into the challenge. He then decides to give almost all of his coins to Alex, putting him in the challenge. Colleen then takes his 7 remaining coins and gives them to Joey. He is then forced into the challenge against Timothy DeLaGhetto. He wins, and Tim is beaten to death by the Garuda. He receives the Garuda’s Key and returns to the group. He is then yet again voted into a challenge against Alex Wassabi. He is the clear victor, going to beat Alex, but chooses to sacrifice himself to redeem the way he acted following the death of Lauren, being impaled by the Chinese Emperor. Role Season 2 Episodes 1 - The Masquerade Part I DeStorm is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. Tana is shown asking DeStorm about his money and his "assets". Then Jesse asks DeStorm how tight his security is on his railroads but then DeStorm replies with "How big is your gang?" Later, DeStorm on the confession cam recalls Jesse "sneaky" and he plans to watch him for what he does. DeStorm also talks with Alex guessing where his books are published at. During another confession cam scene, he recalls Allison as "hot but a bit creepy". During the first puzzle in the mansion, he noticed something was wrong with a painting which was one of the clues. In a clip, he is shown looking at part of a map. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II During the second puzzle to find items to kill Dorien, DeStorm is shown looking through a chair cushion. Later, he finds a small scroll that read "3B" connecting to the puzzle. DeStorm finds another scroll near a bottle. Also, when Allison rings the bell to warn the guests the vampires are coming, he hides near a curtain with Jesse. In another scene, DeStorm is reading a paper about the pool ball puzzle. After the pool ball puzzle, DeStorm directed everyone to go to the left side of the room. After that, DeStorm checks a glass cabinet and finds the purified salt for the ritual. Though, DeStorm continued investigating the pool sticks to find anything else. Later on, he wins the challenge against Lauren, while he pleads her to be eaten by the vampires instead. Episode 3 - Tangled Web 3 Days Ago A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. DeStorm is one of two males to be used as bait in this challenge. After Gabbie successfully retrieves the gem, she chooses to save him over Jesse. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided'' ' 'During the Civil War ''' There are 2 warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a energy arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. DeStorm partakes in the gem challenge after his team loses the game of Capture the Flag, where he was captain for the Confederates. The guest he goes up against is Alex. DeStorm loses the challenge and is executed by the Dark Army via magic bow and arrow. Season 4 '''''Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 DeStorm escapes from his exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. He immediately notices Alex and remembers their rivalry in Season 2, claiming that it's time for "Round Two". He also sides with Gabbie due to their previous alliance. Later, he and the remaining YouTubers encounter the Sorceress, who tells the group that although she's mad at Joey, she is also on their side as she too wants to escape the museum. DeStorm then groups up with Timothy and Tana, as they work together to find the Ruler's Rod. After finding the rod they reunite with the rest of the group. By combining the rod and the relic Joey found, the group makes a staff that can control the guards. Using the staff, Joey commands the guards to go into the Rotunda and the group returns to the lounge. Later on, DeStorm and the rest of the group releases the Mummy and the episode ends with them running away from it. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 DeStorm and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. DeStorm votes for Rosanna in an attempt to make people angry, due to her likability. Ro doesn't go into the challenge however, instead Tana and Justine's cards get pulled. When Tana returns from the challenge, DeStorm appears to be shocked from the outcome. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon DeStorm and the group collected some of the coins that had fell from the sky. However he only managed to get seven (later zero) coins. He also forms an unexpected alliance with his former enemy, Alex. In order to defeat the Garuda and retrieve the second Jeweled Key, DeStorm and Timothy are both sent into the challenge (due to them having the fewest amount of coins out of everyone there). The challenge required DeStorm to find four red gems, while Timothy had to find four blue gems. In the end DeStorm wins and tells Tim that he's "going home". Timothy is then beaten to death by the Garuda, while, a now horrified (formerly cocky), DeStorm watches. Using the final blade he had received from Kali and the blade the group had received earlier, DeStorm slays the Garuda and returns to the group waiting in the lounge with the second Jeweled Key in hand. Episode 4 - A Wedding To Die For DeStorm was captured along with the other males and was forced to find a spear, but in order to do that they had to complete 4 tasks. Later on, DeStorm was voted into the challenge against Alex...again. DeStorm was close to winning until he sacrificed himself for Alex (and Lauren), finally redeeming himself. He then gets stabbed by the Chinese Emperor's Sword causing him to die a second time. Voting History Gallery 676008F3-021B-421A-88D4-55BA4B91786E.jpeg|DeStorm receives his invitation from Joey Graceffa, who was possessed by The Sorceress. A6A6EDD8-98F0-449F-93AE-45218597638D.jpeg|DeStorm arrives at the Victorian Mansion. A46F848B-B3DC-44A0-AC7D-AD7EE29DFB19.jpeg|DeStorm’s first confessional in Season 2. F8B5D961-3B4F-41FE-87D1-B284994F433B.jpeg|DeStorm as he appears in the Season 2 intro. B8D6BE6B-F6AC-416D-AE2A-7B3CAB8A6CAF.jpeg|DeStorm votes for Lauren Riihimaki. BB32A838-6DC2-4528-911A-F89F1571D4D4.jpeg|DeStorm in the Golden Goblet Challenge. BAA9CABB-7EC6-4D6A-BAF3-21EC04114EF9.jpeg|DeStorm wins the Golden Goblet Challenge. 83F61058-658F-40A3-8E5D-69D593113C6B.jpeg|DeStorm and Alex Wassabi’s feud begins with their first argument. 30CACEB1-066D-4A74-A559-D019C45B0642.jpeg|DeStorm and Jesse Wellens being presented to Gabbie Hanna by Jorogumo, pleading for their lives. 39374E87-E420-43B7-9600-E323C26E7089.jpeg|Gabbie Hanna chooses to save DeStorm. A2EFDE07-0CB7-4084-B096-AFA0822E5022.jpeg|DeStorm and Gabbie Hanna form their alliance. 6416EF64-1EC1-4836-B3DB-4932D5C43984.jpeg|DeStorm votes for Alex Wassabi. E25BBE0B-D6CD-4566-88AB-75534B5B2769.jpeg|DeStorm during the Pool Challenge. FD99F593-69F4-432A-BFF3-68E73A116096.jpeg|DeStorm loses the Pool Challenge. 31E03337-638E-430F-80FA-75B5F98F3426.jpeg|DeStorm is executed by The Dark Army via magic arrow. 87836F82-246E-40C3-BBF0-3DDC37BBABEF.jpeg|DeStorm appears in The Carnival Master’s Crystal. 38602592-F8BD-4115-917C-8317CCB2DF65.jpeg|DeStorm is freed from his glass case. 83BDF6BB-FCB7-4509-9D5C-7E30A15DA079.jpeg|DeStorm reunites with Gabbie Hanna in the Museum of the Dead. BFECB710-F376-4C08-AD31-57B92EB4EA43.jpeg|DeStorm as he appears in the Season 4 intro. 383ECE51-53D4-4998-A9E4-354B82015327.jpeg|DeStorm’s first confessional in Season 4. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|DeStorm at the Season 4 lounge. B732E7C2-ED65-4AD9-BA0A-02E53CA76B7F.jpeg|DeStorm during the Gem Offering Challenge. D3970993-5682-4D51-A697-E62A34CB783D.jpeg|DeStorm wins the Gem Offering Challenge. E7C3BBDB-17A3-4D6D-9400-07C19555E751.jpeg|DeStorm and The Garuda’s Key. B8A47506-4771-425A-925D-422DDD9C3928.jpeg|DeStorm and Alex Wassabi’s alliance. 52B00263-91FE-46EF-89B1-3EDC65594549.jpeg|DeStorm votes for Alex Wassabi. D7F3A1EC-692B-4F0D-B13D-02552CF0C30A.jpeg|DeStorm during The Emperor’s Challenge. 100DAEC6-0BFC-48DF-A1D8-2DDEFC03426A.jpeg|DeStorm chooses to sacrifice himself, therefore willing losing The Emperor’s Challenge. 7A184DB0-5600-4685-9924-5EFFD7B1DEB3.jpeg|DeStorm is killed by the Chinese Emperor after sacrificing himself for Alex Wassabi. Destorm and Ro.png|Destorm and Rosanna Pansino on set. Escape the Night Edit - DeStorm Power - Die For You Quotes Season 2 * “I can buy ya’ life.” * ”I didn’t kill her! What do you mean!?” * ”Alex started crying little baby tears, “Aw, my Lauren.”. * "You bitches can't kill me." - After Gabbie Hanna saved him from Jorogumo. * "Trees and boxes my ass!" * ”You’ll join your girlfriend.” - Taunting Alex before the Pool Challenge. * "If I come back this time, they will know I am king." * ”See you in Hell!” - After losing to Alex Wassabi in the Pool Challenge. * ”Third time wasn’t the charm for me, it was time for me to go.” Season 4 * ”So you’re trying to double-death us?” * ”They all run like little bitches, but the Enforcer don’t run. I strut.” - After being attacked by The Collector’s Guards. * ”He’s gonna make a great ally.” - In response to Alex Wassabi giving him a coin. * "I got played by a blue bitch." - After finding out that one of them has to die to retrieve the second blade. * ”That’s right! You’re going home!” - After beating Timothy DeLaGhetto in the challenge. * ”Time to ruffle some feathers.” - Before killing the Garuda. * ”I play by my own rules.” * ”This is for Lauren.” - Before moving diagonally in The Emperor’s Challenge, thus, killing himself for Alex’s sake. (R.I.P) Trivia * DeStorm is the second guest to kill a main antagonist of an episode. * In both Season 2 and Season 4, DeStorm was killed in the 4th episode, thus continuing the trend of the African-American guest dying in episode 4. * DeStorm is the first guest to be killed outside of his outfit. * In both seasons DeStorm appeared in, he went up against Alex in Episode 4 and died. * DeStorm is the first guest to purposefully sacrifice themselves to save the other guest in a challenge. Matt Haag and Nikita Dragun could've done this, however they both chose to save themselves. * Destorm seems to have a pattern in challenges. He wins a death challenge (Against Lauren in 2 and Timothy in 4) then dies in second death challenge (Alex in both) * Ironically, DeStorm was shot in the chest and fell backwards into water in season 2, while Alex was stabbed to death. In season 4, they both have switched their original deaths with each other, with DeStorm being stabbed and Alex being shot in the chest and falling backwards into water. * DeStorm is the fourth guest to physically kill someone, with him killing Garuda. Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Third Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Guest Category:Season 2 Guest Category:Season 4 Guest Category:In Hell Category:Characters Category:Guests who have Kids Category:Fans Favorite Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance